


you left me when i needed you most

by injooniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, haechan - Freeform, leedonghyuck, leeminhyung, markhyuck, markhyuckdrabble, markhyucksad, marklee, nct - Freeform, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injooniie/pseuds/injooniie
Summary: “we need to break up”“goodbye mark”those seven words issued him into a downwards spiral. a big one.





	you left me when i needed you most

**Author's Note:**

> I got sad so I decided to drabble a sad markhyuck thing at like 3am without proof reading so I’m sorry if it sucks, the non capital thing was on purpose uwu also please note this may be a sensitive topic to some.

“we need to break up”

“goodbye mark”

those seven words issued him into a downwards spiral. a big one.

-

mark lay still on the bed, enclosed by his pillows and blankets as he stayed silent. staring at the darkness that engulfed him, he couldn’t find it in himself to leave his bed or to open the blinds. one name paced through his brain, lee donghyuck. tears fell as he just lay there, losing track of time.

it had been a month since donghyuck, or anyone for a fact, had heard from mark.  
his friends didn’t think anything of the lack of communication at first, he was a confined person. but as the days went on and they still hadn’t heard from him, the uncertainty towards the boys health grew.  
donghyuck would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned, he just wanted what was best for the boy.

donghyuck gently knocked on mark’s door but received no answer.  
“mark?” again no answer.

donghyuck hesitantly opened the door and a small gasp fell from his lips.  
the air in the room tainted with a malodorous atmosphere, a narrow beam of light gleaming through the crack of the blind proving itself to be the only source of light among the darkness.

he entered the room and switched the light on causing mark to sit up, donghyuck’s lips slightly parted.  
his hair knotted and greasy, his weight diminished due to lack of food, fragile due to lack of sun and fresh air. he wasn’t doing good and it was obvious.

“we need to breakup” mark’s voice hoarse. confused, donghyuck walked over to mark and sat in-front of him.

“mark”

“we need to breakup” mark repeated, slowly rocking back and forth.

“we need to break up. we need to breakup. we need to breakup”

donghyuck carefully placed his hands on the broken boys shoulders, mark’s head snapped to his direction making direct eye contact.

“what’re you doing here, you shouldn’t be here.”

“mark, i’m so sorry. i shouldn’t have left you in a time where you needed me most”

“but you did”

donghyuck sighed as he brought the older boy into a hug.

mark needed that hug.

mark needed donghyuck.


End file.
